I Won't Let You Fall
by ShinigamiRuby
Summary: A story between Soi Fon and Yoruichi in their recovery after the war against Aizen and co. I’m going to be making a good amount of this stuff up, so keep an open mind. Rated 'M' for later chapters. Yoru/Soi, Yuri content warning!
1. The Crash

**Author's Note: **Beware Yuri material! If you don't like sexual situations between two women, then you should probably find something else to read.

This story is set post-Aizen war. No I'm not trying to predict anything as far as the real story goes, I just wanted to write something a bit different than the norm. Ya, I'm going to be making a good amount of this stuff up, so keep an open mind. Also, if you're not up to date on the current manga for Bleach, this may contain slight spoilers. Rated 'M' for later chapters.**  
**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

**" " = speech**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It has been one month since the hard earned victory over Aizen and his followers. Soul Society suffered many casualties, reconstruction of destroyed buildings still on-going, most that suffered injury were now fully recovered, only a few remained at Squad 4 for longer treatment. Everyone was doing their best to return to the normal, peaceful lives they all enjoyed.

It is now late-spring. The cooler days now giving way to the increasing heat of the approaching summer. This night however was shadowed and sullen. Full moon hidden by darkened clouds and thunderous lightning slowly rolled it's way through the heavens above. The downpour only deepening the grim atmosphere.

It is in this storm that one person in particular could find no rest. Lying on her side, head smothered beneath a pillow to try and muffle the sounds of the raging storm. Right hand clenching tightly at the fabric, pressing it tighter against her head. Silently growling in submission she roughly chucked the pillow across the room, it landing with a soft thud after first hitting the wall. Slit, steel-gray eyes peered angrily out the window, there looked to be no signs of the storm ending anytime soon. Lazily she rolled onto her back, right arm going to her forehead covering it as a headache felt like it was coming on. She groaned at the time that her clock shown, 2:00a.m.

Through her tossing and turning she had managed to shove the sheets covering her down to her legs, her upper body now feeling a slight chill. Impulse driving her to grab the sheets and pull them up with her left hand, only to come to the harsh remembrance of the fact she no longer has a left arm. Her fight with Barragan having left her handicapped with only a mere stub left behind.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue in frustration before harshly grabbing the sheets with her right hand and forcing them back over her body.

Sometimes she felt like crying about what had happened, but her pride wouldn't allow it, not once. Instead she abhorred herself for her own incompetence and weakness in the face of such an enemy. Being forced away from her work as Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Onmitsukido until she was well enough to resume her duties, she was left with a lot of free time to think to herself, _Too much time…__Yoruichi-sama…_

Her thoughts drifted to the dark skinned feline of a woman, a worried look crossing her face. Yoruichi hadn't made it through the war unscathed, _Because of me…_ against her pride, she felt a few tears weld up within her eyes, her vision now blurring…

**Flashback**

Soi Fon had unleashed everything she had at that skeleton man, Barragan. Regardless, she lost miserably, her life was at his mercy and he would have none for her. As he readied his guillotine axe above her head, she felt no regrets, except for one, _I only regret that I never got to tell Yoruichi-sama how much I feel for her… _His axe came down, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to find none other than her goddess, who now gently held her in her arms as she shunpo'd the both of them far away. Only briefly taking note of the shield she knew to belong to Urahara's zanpakuto, Benihime, that stood strong against the axe covering the area she had once been laying upon.

"Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing?!" her voice sounded hoarse and broken, the battle clearly having taken it's toll on her.

"Saving someone very dear to me, isn't that obvious?" Yoruichi didn't miss a beat in her shunpos, her mind only focused on getting Soi Fon as far away from that man as possible. Instead of her usual smirking grin, she held a soft smile as she tried not to display the worry she felt over the younger woman in her arms.

Soi hadn't the energy to argue with her, so she opted to settle on a light blush and silence. It wasn't much longer before a seemingly safe place was found and Yoruichi set her down against a tree. Being a master in kido, Yoruichi administered some healing to ease the pain Soi was in, but even-so , healing wasn't her strongest point so it was only minimal help.

While she was tending to a half-unconscious Soi, she had failed to notice a stray Cero blast from the raging fight between Kyouraku and Stark, heading straight for them. It wasn't until it was too late to even shunpo away with Soi safely that she felt its approach. Immediately putting up shunko and taking a guarding stance in front of the other woman, she absorbed most of the blast, some of it was negated by her sheer reiatsu. However she couldn't block it all and was tossed back into a glass window a few feet away from Soi.

The loud sounds of cero against shunko and of shattering glass brought Soi back into some cognizance. Her eyes stared in horror at the bloodied body of Yoruichi that laid against the floor just inside the building she was blown into.

"Yoruichi-sama!!" she screamed, forgetting her own wounds and weariness as she forced herself up and rushed to Yoruichi's side. She was still breathing, but unmoving. A large shard of glass lodged through the right side of her stomach. Soi was struggling to maintain her calm as she carefully removed the sharp object and applied with what little reiatsu she had left to some healing. She had only just barely managed to stop the massive bleeding before falling unconscious next to her.

Thankfully they had both been found by one of Squad 4's recovery team and received proper treatment…

**End Flashback**

Soi hadn't seen nor heard from Yoruichi since then, she didn't know how she was doing at all, and she felt completely ashamed for having placed the goddess in such a situation. A few tears eluded her and fell down her cheeks. _Because of me, she almost lost her life… because I am weak. _Her eyes starring at the remains of her left arm, _and THIS isn't going to make me stronger. _She laughed almost cynically at herself. An endless flow of tears streaking her face now. _Why for someone like me, Yoruichi-sama? Why risk your life for someone as stupid and weak like me?_

She had moved into a sitting position by now, her right arm wiping fiercely at the imposing tears that refused to stop. It wasn't until an hour later that her body decided it had had enough, now sleeping restlessly.

Outside the window, sitting silently upon the windowsill, just out of reach of the dreary rains, was Yoruichi in her cat form. She'd listened to the whole turmoil within the room, opting to remain silent and wait. Her face, even as a cat, held a deep sadness to it, for she wanted nothing more than to rush in and hold Soi Fon as she cried. But she knew, if she did that, Soi's ever present pride would have been shattered for being seen in such a state. A soft catty smile appeared on her face at the thought of Soi's pride, it was a part of the woman, something she would never wish to change. _Soi Fon… you have far surpassed me._

Yoruichi had noticed it had been silent within the room for a while now and took a peek inside. Her heart shattered to pieces at the almost morbid expression that haunted Soi's sleeping face, hand clutching desperately at the sheets. She'd had enough and leapt down to the walkway beneath the window. Taking a deep breath as she approached the door, _I'm not going to let you fall into depression like this Soi._ Gently pushing the door open just enough to squeeze her small frame through, then deftly shutting it behind her.

The room was dark, only brightening with the flashes of lightning. The soft pads on Yoruichi's paws made no sounds as she approached the bed, unhesitant as she leapt up onto it and came within a few steps of Soi's face. Gently placing a paw upon the womans face which softened from the tormented expression it held minutes earlier. She smiled and curled her feline body against her chest.

A few minutes pass, Yoruichi slowly falling into sleep. The hand that had been nearly strangling the sheets now eased and gently cradled the furry feline closely against herself. The storm outside finally fading into the distance, leaving nothing but tranquil darkness and the smell of rain.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok so, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm ending this chapter here for three reasons!**

**1. I want to think on where it goes from here  
**

**2. I'm sleepy and going to be computer-less for a few days so I thought I'd post what I have so I could....**

**3. ...Hopefully get some input/criticism from others on the current story here and improve from there  
**

**This is my first time posting a fanfic, so I'd love any pointers. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. ^-^; So until next time! Take care~**

**-Ruby-chan  
**


	2. Get Over It

**Author's Note: **First I want to thank my reviewers for their awesome support, really means a lot and motivates me to continue onward! J(Felt so motivated I commandeered my sister's laptop to work on this, XD) Also, this was asked by one of the reviewers, but I wanted to make sure it was clear that Soi IS still Captain of Squad 2 and leader of Onmitsukido, she's just on more of a sick leave til she's fully recovered, she has NOT lost either of her positions.

Now onward with the next chapter!

_Italics = thoughts_

_**Bold Italics = Suzumebachi**_

" " = speech

' ' = mental conversation

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun shown through the window, burning at the lids covering eyes in their sleep which were now cringed in a futile attempt to sleep longer. An agitated groan escaping her throat as her brain decided it was time for her to wake up.

Half-awake, her first thoughts were of the fact that she felt like she couldn't breath. _Just what I need, another issue with my body, _she thought hazily, eyes slowly sliding open to be greeted by blinding sunlight, which her arm came up quickly to shield her face from.

_Today is not going to be a good day… _Her eyes now glancing down at her chest, a confused expression striking her face at the site of the stuffed cat that was on top of her.

"I don't remember pulling one of you out." She started to pick the toy up, but it felt heavier than it should have. _What the… these aren't supposed to breath… _She felt her own breath get stuck in her throat, _it couldn't be._

"Y-yoru-ichi-sama?…" her voice came out quieter than she had meant, she wondered if the cat had even heard her. She waited a moment, gaining no reply. She moved her hand over the furry animal, hesitated and then placed it fully over the cats head, patting it slowly. _You are Yoruichi, right?… I don't believe there is another cat who could sleep as soundly as her._ Still no reaction of any kind.

It was minutes later before Soi gently maneuvered the cat off herself, she felt disgusted with herself, _I know you are Yoruichi-sama,_ a soft smile crested her lips and was gone again just a quickly. _However… I am not worthy of your presence, _glancing at her hand which had moments ago been stroking the feline, _nor am I worthy to be touching you._ Hastily tossing on her Onmitsukido uniform, opting to leave her Captain's haori behind, then left the room.

In the room Yoruichi was silent, only finally rousing an hour after Soi had left. _That was a pleasant dream,_ she thought with a catty grin, remembering a dream of Soi caressing her body in ways that would make her blush if she currently wasn't in her cat form. Immediately after that thought she had realized that Soi was nowhere in the room, her face dropping a bit, she also took note of the captain's haori which hung across from her. _Soi, you're being too hard on yourself._

She remembered there was an extra set of her clothes here. Changing into her human form, she quickly found them and dressed, _Guess we'll do this differently._

It hadn't taken the Goddess too long to pinpoint Soi's location, she wasn't trying to hide her reiatsu at all. _That's odd, for her to not mask it even a little._ It only took a few shunpo's to reach where Soi was. Yoruichi chose to remain hidden for now and watched the younger woman, who was seated on the small grassy field surrounded by trees. She looked almost like she was sleeping while sitting or in deep meditation. _What exactly is she doing I wonder. I'll just observe for now._

Soi Fon was fully concentrated on her thoughts, her and her Suzumebachi had not been on the best of terms since their defeat against Barragan. A talk was much needed to resolve their issues.

'_You're just being stubborn because I said I don't like to use your Bankai form. Yes it's amazing in power, but it's completely against everything I know, it's too destructive. Hell, I could've very well killed myself from using it then. __**Well I'm sorry for being so useless to you, but you know there's nothing I can do about it. The form is chosen, you're just going to have to deal with it, get over it, and master it.**__ How the hell am I supposed to do that? __**I don't know, isn't that what the thing called "training" is for?**__ Guh, this is pointless. __**You do know, that if we can't regain the ability to use bankai, and Soul Society learns that, you will loose your Captain's rank, if not worse…**__ I know that damn well. _Soi huffed to herself, _Look, I've had enough today, my reiatsu is on short supply lately and I can't even think straight, we'll continue this another time._ The large wasp before her only nodded in reply'

Coming out of her meditative state, _I'm exhausted just from conversing with my Zanpakuto. _She leaned forward, right arm supporting her upper body in her sitting position, nails digging into the ground from her frustration. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

Yoruichi grew concerned for the dark haired woman as she began to hunch forward, and looked to be quivering, _Maybe I should leave her be for a while longer…_ She thought of her options for a moment. During that time Soi seemed to straighten her posture and stared off into the distance, her face clearly distressed and frustrated. Her mind was made up, _Sorry Soi, but I'm crashing your solo party._

With that she shunpo'd until she was directly behind Soi.

"You know, I know you've been sitting in those trees, right, Yoruichi?" Soi stated without even glancing in her direction.

"Haha, well, I wasn't trying to hide, so if you hadn't noticed then I think I'd be concerned" she chuckled and flashed her classic grin at the woman while taking a seat next to her.

Soi offered no reply on the subject, only taking a quick glance over the goddess before starring off again. They sat in silence, the breeze picking up from time to time, shuffling at their hair and clothing.

"How, are your wounds, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi asked timidly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm.. Oh, you mean those scrapes and bruises? Pff, those were nothing, not even a scar to show for them. The glass that went through me missed all my vital organs, and your hasty healing is what saved my life" she leaned back on her arms, legs spread out before her, a soft smile on her lips. Golden eyes glancing over a light fluffy cloud above before turning her gaze onto the woman beside her.

"I'm glad to hear that," Soi sounded relieved, she felt relieved, but the guilt was still there, _Even if you're okay now, that doesn't make things better._ Yoruichi's mood wasn't disturbed by the gloomyness about Soi.

"What about you, Soi Fon? You look down. Only having one arm isn't that much of a burden for you is it?" she hadn't really wanted to bring up Soi's arm loss, but felt it necessary at the moment. She noticed the slight flinch on the woman's face, _Smooth Yoruichi, real smooth._

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all, my reiatsu got completely expended in battle, and is taking it's sweet time to recover to normal. There's no reason for you to be concerned about me, Yoruichi-sama" she wasn't even facing Yoruichi as she spoke, she couldn't look at her at all. The guilt she felt welling up inside her just from being in her presence and receiving support from her was becoming too much, she wanted to get away, fast.

"I should be leav…." Soi stopped mid-sentence and had just barely started to get up as she felt a pair arms encircle her waist. She hesitantly stared confused at the top of Yoruichi's head which was now resting against her chest. "Yoruichi-sama? Are you alright?" she asked slowly.

"Just be quiet for a minute and sit still" her voice taking a soft but commanding tone, never changing her position against Soi's chest.

Confused and now slightly blushing at the current situation, she chose not to defy the womans command and sat patiently in silence.

"Soi, I know you're having a hard time adapting," eyes starring thoughtful into the wilderness around them as she spoke. Before Soi had a chance to disagree she continued, "and I know, that for you, losing that fight hurt you deeply, emotionally and physically. You are a woman full of pride, and whenever you feel incompetent you become somewhat like a recluse, bottling everything inside, becoming even moreso cold and distant to those around you than usual."

At this point is was taking everything Soi had to not break into tears, she knew everything Yoruichi said was true _She knows me better than anyone else afterall…_, she wouldn't admit to it outwardly, but her heart was aching.

Yoruichi could feel Soi tensing and shaking slightly in her arms, she raised her head so she could stare into those stormy eyes, she could see the tears threatening to overflow from them. She sat up slightly, separating their bodies by mere inches, left arm still wrapped tenderly around Soi's waist, her right hand came up to gently cup her face.

"I'm not going to let you do that to yourself Soi Fon. You are the most talented and amazing person I know, you probably don't realize it yourself. You fought to your hardest, and then-some, you performed far greater than anyone would have imagined. Always pushing your limits to the breaking point is reckless, but that is the way you are, I would never ask for a thing about you to be changed, because…" her thumb wiping away gently at the trail of tears now raining from cloudy eyes, "I love you as the Soi Fon I've always known, and nothing will change that. You are not the weak person you make yourself out to be, and I refuse to let you think lesser of yourself any longer."

Soi was trying to stop, the tears that were endlessly flowing, the constant convulsions caused by hiccups, the tingling feeling she felt under the goddesses gentle touch on her face, and this throbbing in her heart. _Yoruichi-sama…_ She let go, of everything, and cried deeply onto Yoruichi's chest. Yoruichi holding her tightly to herself, gently stroking her back and head as she poured her heart out.

For what seemed like an eternity she had cried, until finally it dulled into the occasional sniffles. Soi pulled herself away from the older woman, eyes shifting to the ground. "I'm sorry Yor," she was cut off by Yoruichi placing a finger over her lips.

"Don't even apologize, Soi Fon, there is no reason for it." Yoruichi crossed her arms and legs and huffed at the endless stubbornness from the shorter woman.

"But I.."

"Do not even try!" Yoruichi raised her voice, she wasn't angry, but this was turning into a comical situation to her. _She's so cute when she get flustered._

Soi sighed in defeat, she knew Yoruichi wasn't going to let her say any form of apology at this point but maybe she could get away with, "Yoruichi…."

"Gah, Soi!" _Guess I'll shut her up a different way,_ she thought with a slight grin. "Just," she leaned towards the other woman, "be quiet already." Quickly she placed her lips onto those of Soi's, a chaste kiss. She could feel Soi tense, eyes wide open with shock.

_Is she KISSING me? Why would she want to…_ Her thoughts were silenced when the warm feeling of Yoruichi's lips left her own, the goddess appeared to almost be pouting at her. She could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks as their eyes stared into the others.

"You know, Soi Fon, it's not very fun to kiss someone and not be kissed back," a grin plastered to her face now, "cat got your tongue?" _Too cute Soi Fon, blush anymore and your face might explode. This is the side of you that I love the most._

"Huh" Soi was dumbstruck, she couldn't speak, or move, or do anything but stare at the other woman and those lips of hers.

Yoruichi leaned in again, this time placing her lips beside the womans ear, whispering, "you know, you're face looks very much like a tomato right now…" With that she flicked her tongue over the shell of Soi's ear. She could hear the womans breath hitch and moved so their faces were centimeters apart. Soi's eyes had rolled back when she had licked her ear, but were now shut tightly as she fought to control her emotions.

It was a losing battle. "Y-yoru…ichi..s-sama, I.."

"Shut up and kiss me," Yoruichi silenced her again with a kiss. Soi hesitated for a moment before returning it. It became far more heated than the first one. Yoruichi's tongue demanded entrance to the others mouth, and soon had it's way as it twisted around and dove deeply into Soi's mouth. One hand found it's way into the dark hair of Soi's head, burying her fingers into the locks and pulling them closer together. She could feel Soi groan silently into the fevered kiss, _Is this her first kiss, I wonder._

They continued for several minutes, each fighting over dominance. Finally breaking apart for much needed air, it seemed like a tie. Yoruichi placed a few quick pecks on Soi's lips after catching her breath, the last being a bit longer than the rest before pulling away again to stare into those gray eyes. She grinned, "You're a good kisser, Soi Fon, a little sloppy though," she wiped off the small trail of saliva that had traveled down her chin.

Soi's never ending blush indicating her obvious embarrassment. "Was that your first kiss?" Only a slight nod was given in reply. Her grin widened, "I'm glad. I think I'd be jealous if I wasn't."

"Yoruichi-sama.."

"Oh no you don't! You are not allowed to use '-sama' anymore, sorry Soi, but that's not a good way to refer to your girlfriend," she winked at her.

Soi's eyes widened, "G-g-girlfriend!? But Yoruichi-sa"

"Ya, you heard me. Are you saying you don't want to be my girlfriend?" she put on a hurt face.

"N-no, it's not that. This is just so sudden and… I'm… Someone like me isn't worthy of such a relationship with you." Facing away from the golden eyes that were starring at her.

"Oh? Are you saying I don't know what I want? Or that I'm saying this out of pity? If that's what you think, then you are dead wrong." She grasped Soi's chin in her hand, forcing her steel eyes to stare at her own golden ones. "I know exactly what I want, and who I want. There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you, Soi." Her grin had softened into a more gentle smile, "You are the most important person in my life. I love you, Soi Fon."

Soi was awestruck, she never thought she'd hear Yoruichi say such words, and to herself of all people. She felt her own face soften from it's tense state, she whispered, "I love you too, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smiled genuinely at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. For the rest of the day they sat there in the field, idly conversing over anything they could think of. Just enjoying the others company well into the evening. As the sun had set, Yoruichi's stomach had indicated it was time to eat. She grinned sheepily, "Haha, let's go eat, I'm starving, I'm sure you are too."

Soi nodded, "Just a bit." Yoruichi stood first, offering a hand to Soi, which was grasped timidly by the pale woman.

"Race ya!" Yoruichi took off with shunpo, Soi quickly following suite with a genuine smile on her face. _This wasn't as bad a day as I thought it would be._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow that turned out longer than I thought it would. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. As you can see things are moving along quickly (I wasn't guna make ya'll wait too long for the good stuff :p) Ya, I know why ya'll read M rated stuff!! At least that's why I read them, LOL (at least I'm being honest T-T)**

**Anywho, reviews/criticsm are always welcome, and I shall see you all next chapter!! Oh and, I didn't reread the whole thing, so if there's any real bad mispells/grammar errors, please feel free to let me know~**

**-Ruby-chan**


End file.
